In data processing the rate of the data process is an important factor for an efficient processor. A way to allow a high rate of data passing through a processor is to perform pipelined processing of the data, i.e. allowing the process to be executed on one set of data before the process of previous sets of data are finalized. Such processes are typically carried out in a number of stages at which operations are executed on contexts including sets of data.